


Web Vision

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Video Cameras, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set between Plant of the Ood and The Sontaran Strategy. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.





	Web Vision

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; and I, however, have only stood outside the building.  
>  **A/N:** this was originally written a long time ago, back when I first started writing fanfic, but has been revised for posting here.

Donna adjusted the camcorder and switched it on.

“That looks okay…right then…

“Hi Gramps! You’ll never believe what happened to me today. It was surreal.

“We’d just stepped out of the TARDIS…I dunno where we were exactly… it had the word ‘prat’ somewhere in the title. Yeah, I know! Anyway, I was standing there admiring the view when this… THING… appeared out of nowhere and knocked me to the ground. It was a cross between fuzzy felt, a blue bottle, a Flump and a sock puppet. It was dead weird. All black and furry, with lots of legs and pointy ears… and smelling of strawberries (?)…. Yeah, weird.

“When I managed to get up there was no sign of the Doctor. I was all on my tod. I thought ‘I’m not having that!’ so I legged it to the nearest hill to have a look around.

“When I got to the top I saw three of these things on top of the Doctor. One of them was prodding him with some sort of stick-like weapon. How it worked, I’ve no idea. Well, I just saw red then, and stormed towards them and marched right up to the guy with the sticky weapon thing.

“I shouted, ‘Oi! You! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’ They managed to look shocked. I’ve no idea how. They didn’t seem to have proper faces. 

“One of them started to say, ‘This lone male violated governmental code…,' but I wasn’t having that.

“‘Listen ‘ere, Sunshine! Get your oily mitts off him! He’s mine!!’

“The fella holding the rope attached to the Doctor’s hands gives it over to me. I’m sure he shrugged. Can puppets shrug? I didn’t wait to find out. I just grabbed the rope and strode off towards the TARDIS, dragging the Doctor behind me. 

“We hadn’t got far when I heard this little voice behind me saying, ‘Donna. Can you untie me, please?’ Oops! I’d totally forgotten about that! He was alright about it though. In fact, he’s making me a cup of tea right now. He loves me really.

“Ooh! I can hear teacups. Perhaps he’s brought me a bourbon biscuit as well? I can live in hope.

“Anyway. I’d better go. Love you lots, Gramps. Miss you. I’ll try and see you soon.”

Donna blew a kiss at the camera; and switched it off in time to see the Doctor appear at the doorway balancing two teacups and a plate of bourbons.


End file.
